


You bring the speed, I'll bring the stamina

by Malecftw



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Shadowhunters Imagine, shadowhunters fluff, simon lewis fluff, simon lewis imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw





	You bring the speed, I'll bring the stamina

‘I’m perfectly fine to go on my own Simon.’ You say, rolling your eyes as your boyfriend was once again ranting about going to your packs party alone. He places his left hand on his hip, the other gripping the chair he’s standing behind.

‘How do you know that? Werewolves are vicious as it is, let alone with liquor involved.’ You glare at him and straighten the collar of your maroon shirt. ‘Excuse me?’ He looks at you with a still doubtful yet teasing smile. ‘Well… Some werewolves.’ You look up at the ceiling and push yourself off of the wooden vintage chair you were sat on.

As you strut over to him you continue looking at him seriously, making him doubt if he should’ve voiced his concerns in the first place.  
‘Simon Lewis. A vampire at a werewolf party… As much as I love you, you can be so stupid sometimes.’ He tilts his head as you gently grasp the side of it, rubbing the short hairs behind his ears. He closes his eyes in enjoyment and grabs your wrist affectionately. ‘Baby, I just… I don’t like Jordan. He looks at you in a certain way. A way that’s meant for me only.’

You grin. ‘Is my favorite vampire… Jealous?’ He scoffs and pulls back. ‘I’m not jealous.’ You cross your arms and move closer again. ‘Oh but I think you are.’  
Simon shakes his head and takes your hand in his, playing with the ring he gave you a while back for your anniversary. ‘His forehead… It’s just so… Big.’ This makes you burst out into laughter and he smiles at the sound. Nothing could brighten his mood and make his worries disappear quicker than your laughter. Not the boring laugh you used when you were with friends and acquaintances.  
Your real laugh, the one where tears would roll down your cheeks and your whole body would shake uncontrollably. The one that would spark a fire in his heart, like seeing you again for the first time. You. Completely you. All of you. You in your truest and purest form. The one he loves. The one he thought didn’t exist. He never believed in soulmates and all that jazz.

Until you came along and spilled your iced coffee all over him on the streets of Brooklyn, New York. Who would’ve thought? A newly turned werewolf, looking for a fresh start in a big city running into a recently turned vampire. Both just as lost as most of the tourists wandering around.   
He still recalls the first time you turned in front of him. He still remembers coming clean about his vampire alter ego. He remembers the pure understanding and respect you both had for one another. How finally you’d both found your person.

‘Simon?’ You question, snapping your fingertips in front of his face. ‘Earth to Simon?’ ‘Hey sorry, I’m back. I was just imagining Jordan putting that big ol’ forehead on your cute one and felt the urge to throw myself off of the Empire State Building.’ You tssk, looking him in the eyes. ‘As if that would do you any harm. My cute, loving, handsome,’ You pause and bite your lip as he urges you to continue. ‘Incredibly sexy, indestructible, vampire boyfriend.’ He smirks and grabs your ass, making you moan. ‘Wow, you’re good.’ You get closer to him, lips almost touching before you grab your keys laying behind him on the desk. ‘I won’t be long babe.’ He watches the shiny keys in your hand and groans. ‘Are you freaking kidding me. You better make this up to me tonight.’ 

You get close once again and purr into his ear. ‘Oh I will. You bring the speed, I’ll bring the stamina.’


End file.
